The New Real Girl Comes to Japoness
by Dark Angel13
Summary: A new girl comes into town and she is real she has being living in a valcano for 300 years and survied by some water she found there


On the planet Terra 2 there were 6 men that crashed landed there , they had no way of making a population cause there were no girls. They were able to clone them selves and change the status of the cell and DNA structure to make them look different. Or so they tell the children at school 300 years after but the story isn't totally true there was one girl, she had been fixing the engine in one of the carrier crafts when it happened. She hadnt and idea of what was going on and when the ship started to move after she repaired it ,she jerked backwards and hit her head on a pipe, then passing out cause of it. When she awoke she started crawling around and fell through a little door, hit the ground about 5 feet away from the guys talking . They were saying they didnt know what to do because there wasnt any girls to reproduce with. They couldnt do anything because of there only being 6 males. One of the guys say her and yelled there's a girl. They all got around her and started poking her, looking at her sence this was the girl they all would be making love to , then cloning the kids. She got scared, ran away to a near by mountain ,after that no one saw her. Now 300 years later the mountain formed into a volcano and the young girl had managed to stay alive, she wants to come down and see what has happened sence then. So lets start the story.  
  
She started walking down the volcano headed toward the nearest town she saw which was Japoness. She wore bikini clothes that was made of fur and shoes she had remade from the crashed which had fur on it to. She wasnt totally beautiful but wasnt ugly either. She had a cute and kinda kidish look to her. So she was cute. She had light blue eyes and pale pink lips with a cute little face with it. She went into the city and looked around all she really saw was men, the girls she saw ,well were freaky. To her it looked like they didnt have a soul. A short old man came up to her and asked if she would like a bowl of steamed rice and chicken.  
  
Young Girl" oh im sorry kind sir but i dont have any money to buy your good food " she stated sadly"  
  
Short Old Man" kind sir " he giggled" here its on me " as he handed it to girl and she thanked him and smiled. She walked around some more, eating her food which was really good. She wondered if there was a place she could get a job at. As she was crossing the street a car came flying up the road, when she turned her head . Her eye's got big ,she jumped backwards and fell in a puddle of water.  
  
Young Girl" hey watch where your driving asshole" as she got up with water dripping from her clothes. A young man came out with blonde hair and a werid outfit. He laughed at her.  
  
Young Boy" ha i dont take orders from marionettes **as he kicked mud in her face and drove off.  
  
Young Girl" marionette " she said confused with what he had told her, as the short old man she had meet earlier ran up to her".  
  
Short old Man" dear are you all right" he asked with a worried face".  
  
Young Girl" yes i think so " she smiled and wiped the mud from her face alittle angry".  
  
Short Old Man" please let me buy you a new outfit and shoe's" he said kindly. Young Girl" thank you very much " as they were walking she asked what a marionette was. He kinda laughed and looked at her . Old Man" you should know you are one "he said"  
  
Young Girl" no im not one these mindless marionette machines or whatever they are" she stated angrily at him". OldMan" you must be like those there marionettes with maiden circuits then".  
  
Young Girl" no im a human girl i've been living in a volcano for the past 300 years after i crashed here, i was able to stay alive and young from water i was able to take from it".  
  
The old man could not believe it, she was telling the truth, he looked for the latches where the marionettes were turned off or on and were there open heart would be but there was none to find.  
  
Old Man" well your one cute little girl lets see " he said as picked a outfit out for here". She put it on, it was a pair of short shorts and a bikini top.  
  
Young Girl' thank you my name is Tyesa "she said".  
  
Old man" you can call me Eric little one "as he patted her own the head and led her to his home".  
  
Tyesa" thank you so much for letting me stay here, if you dont mind were is the bathroom shower" she asked politely". He pointed to alittle room next to him. As she went in, the door locked and mechanical arms flew at her and latched her to the wall.  
  
Eric laughed" ha I'll make a bundle by having a real girl sence there arent any on terra 2.  
  
The next day there were tons of people at the house wanting to see this real girl he had. No one could believe it ,it really was a human female. Tyesa grew more angry everyday and would cry at night cause there was nothing she could do to get free from them. One day a Young Boy with brown hair showed up.  
  
Boy" hey gramps whats up" he asked wandering why everyone was here".  
  
Eric" oh o-taru come look i have a real girl" the old man said cheerfully".  
  
O-taur" no way you have to be lying" he said following him".  
  
Eric" come see for your self "as O-taru came closer he saw her chained to the wall with tears on her face".  
  
O-taru" gramps stop this cant you see she's in pain " as he un chained her and she fell into his arms"/  
  
Tyesa whispered" thank you" with a soft small smile and passed out". O-taru put her on his back and carried her home. He put her on his bed and covered hr up with the blanket. When Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry got home and saw her ,they all threw fits yelling at him. Wanting to know why she was here.  
  
O-Taru" girls come down "he said getting fearful of his life" she was chained to a wall by gramps , he was having people pay money to see her" he finished".  
  
Lime" why what'd they want with her" she asked curiously and the other two nodded wanting to know also".  
  
O-taru" she is a real female human girl and stuff" he told them. They all about died, they wanted to see her and poke her. O-taru was telling them to stop ,that they would scare her as she came out with the blanket around her.  
  
Tyesa" young sir " she asked eye still kinda wet from crying". Lime" oh look at her" as they all went running to she threw the blanket off and got in a fighting position to defend herself".  
  
Bloodberry laughed" sence your human you think you can take us sabers haha funny " as she flew a hand at her, Tyesa flipped over her and kicked her to the ground, ready for the other two as O-taru got infront of her". O-Taru" stop this you guys and plus i think she could take all of you on it looks like she has been training or so" he said".  
  
Cherry" yes all right lets her what she has to say for herself " she said sitting down".  
  
Lime" cool whats your name whats your name" she asked giggling".  
  
Tyesa smiled alittle" all right im sorry if i hurt you miss i just haven't had a good couple days here, well i have been living in a volcano for the past 300 years". she told them".  
  
Cherry" how were able to stay alive all that time" asked wondering". Tyesa" well i was able to take water from parts of the volcano and drink it ,you could say it preserved my life and stopped my aging. Lime" wow that so cool and you are so pretty and are you really a real girl" she asked quickly". Tyesa" yes i am  
  
They all talked for hours about it and then went out for dinner after buying her some clothes.  
  
Tyesa" you guys are you so nice thanks alot 


End file.
